The goal of the Tissue and Cell Molecular Analysis (TACMA) Shared Resource of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center is to provide histological and related tissue-based services to Cancer Center investigators. The TACMA Shared Resource is a source of expertise and collaborative support for Cancer Center investigators, providing services for preparation of histology slides for microscopy, tissue microarray construction, immunostaining, digital image capture and analysis, laser capture microdissection, and preparation of tissues for subsequent nucleic acid or protein extraction. Since 2003, the number of Cancer Center members who have used services provided by the TACMA Shared Resource increased from 84 to 97 (15%). More importantly, the level of use of the four of the five major TACMA services by Cancer Center members increased 33%, 71%, 100%, and 209% and the other major service had modest growth of 7%. Cancer Center members continue to account for more than 50% of the total demand for each service offered by TACMA. This growth has been achieved by adding technical staff positions, by expanding hours of operation, and by purchasing additional equipment in order to increase our capacity for services in keeping with the demand for services. The services provided by the TACMA Shared Resource have been vital to cancer research at Mayo Clinic.